Loki (Marvel Comics) (Classic)
|-|Loki= |-|In Sif's body= Summary "After Odin, All-father of the Norse pantheon, slew the evil frost giants, he discovered they hid a human-sized baby in their midst. Odin took the child back with him to the gods' home of Asgard and adopted him, under the name of Loki. The boy grew into a skilled sorcerer, shape-shifter, and one of Asgard's staunchest defenders, often deploying his magics alongside the might of his foster brother Thor. But the mercurial God of Mischief could hinder the Asgardians, as much as help them, as when he tricked the blind god Hoder into slaying the otherwise invulnerable Balder with an enchanted spear made of mistletoe. And so the gods never fully trusted Loki. Yet in his selfish narcissism, he convinced himself it was Thor who stole his glory from him. If the thunder god fell, or so he thought, the love, and crown, of Asgard would be his. Thor's departure from Asgard to become guardian of Earth gave the god of mischief the perfect opportunity to slay him out of their father's sight. His repeated attacks on the thunder gods, and the mystical empowerment of Thor's enemies, have made Loki one of the greatest threats to our world as well as Asgard!" - Origins of Siege: Loki by Fred van Lente Powers and Abilities Tier: 4-B Name: Loki Laufeyson Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male, female for a short period of time while possessing Sif's body Age: At least thousands of years old Classification: Frost Giant raised as an Asgardian, Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief, Odin's adopted son, Thor's adopted brother and nemesis Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Magic, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Life Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping, Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Magnetism Manipulation, Fusionism, Possession, Plant Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Element Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation), Resurrection, Wave Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Spatial Manipulation (Portal Creation, BFR, Sealing, Summoning, Teleportation), Biological Manipulation, Petrification, Invisibility, Intangibility (Elemental, Phasing and Spatial), Astral Projection, Size Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Energy Projection and Absorption), Explosion Manipulation, Flight, Willpower Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Duplication, Power Nullification, Power Bestowal, Power Absorption, Attack Reflection, Age Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, can casually re-attach his head after being decapitated by Balder), Immortality (Type 3), Can exist as an incorporeal soul, Combat Expertise, Weapon Mastery, Resistance (to outer space conditions, Sealing, Power Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, diseases, poisons, fire and heat). Durability and Speed reduction via Capsules. Intangibility (Immaterial), Levitation, Elemental Intangibility Nullification, Life Manipulation, Healing and Statistics Amplification via Norn Stones. Soul Swap via Living Mask. Reality Warping via Crystal of Transference. Size and Statistics Amplification via Enchanted Amulet. Enhanced Energy Projection via Battle Armour, Battle Axe and Copy of Mjolnir. Fire Manipulation via battle whip and Fire Sword. Attack Potency: Solar System level (Almost comparable to Thor physically, as he has fought Thor-level beings on relatively equal terms such as trading blows with Thor, knocking down Silver Surfer with one blow, breaking out of Apocalypse's restraints, and easily overwhelming Eric Masterson Thor. His shake of pain made Asgard tremble while restrained far away from the Capital of the realm. Stronger with magics, as he could blast away Beta Ray Bill, Eric Masterson Thor and Dargo with a single energy blast, KO-ed Beta Ray Bill with one magical attack, fought against a serious Surfer, weakened the magic of Nobilus who was created with Thor's cell samples, and enchanted the air to create eruptions that could bring Thor down). Several equipment also allow him to rival or even overwhelm Thor physically. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Has repeatedly matched the likes of Thor and Silver Surfer in combat. Can send his astral form from Asgard to Earth in less than the blink of an eye, can recall his spirit form from Earth to Asgard in micro-seconds and can fly from Earth to Asgard in a short time-frame) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class Y+ via scaling from Thor (While relatively comparable to Thor physically, Loki does not display many lifting feats) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Can deal blows to Thor and Silver Surfer) Durability: Solar System level (Has consistently endured blows from serious Thor) Stamina: Extremely high, probably Godlike via scaling from Thor Range: Standard melee range by himself (193 cm tall), offensive magics can be anywhere between Extended Melee range and Multiple Planetary Diameters, psychic abilities can be between Intergalactic and Universal (Such abilities often work on Earth despite Loki being on Asgard, the two locations being "endless galaxies apart" or even "separate universes" depending on story) Standard Equipment: Potion capsules, Norn stones, Living Mask, Fire-Sword, Crystal of Transference, Enchanted Amulet, Battle Armour, Battle Axes, copy of Mjolnir, and Battle Whip. See here for details about them Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Loki is a master of magics, potions and science. Has created potions to grant powers to dangerous villains such as the Absorbing Man, built a scientific device capable of transmuting Thor into a frog, and has ensnared Reed Richards in "mathematical conundrums that render him unable to even comprehend anything beyond his own failing computations". A master schemer and manipulator, to the point that he manipulated Hela and Mephisto to strike his name from the Book of Hel so that his demise at the hand of The Void would result in his rebirth instead of permanent death. Engineered his own death at the hand of The Void and before said death left behind a collection of complex clues in the form of riddle for his reincarnated younger self to bring himself to a hidden chamber unknown to Thor, Heimdall or even Odin. Has planned and made deal with Mephito so that during Odin's vulnerable state of the Odinsleep he tricked Thor into killing him, so that his soul would possess the Allfather the moment Thor killed him. Went through a complex paradox involving time travel so that Thor would kill his own grandfather Bor, resulting in his exile. In combat, Loki is equipped with millennia of experience battling many different kinds of foes across the universe, and extremely skilled in weapon wielding and magic) Weaknesses: Loki's passionate hatred of Thor, lust for power, and his tendency to alienate himself through his ignoble actions greatly impedes his ability to bring his well laid plans to fruition. It is possible he needs to cast a spell before receiving damage to regenerate from it, as when Thor broke Loki's arm by surprise, he considered the broken arm could only heal naturally and not by magical aids, despite Loki reattaching his head sliced off by Balder in the same storyline. Feats: See this respect thread Note 1: This profile only covers the original Loki that debuted in Journey into Mystery #85 and met his demise in Siege. Other incarnations such as Kid Loki and Ikol will have their own profiles later. Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Giants Category:Norse Gods Category:Tricksters Category:Geniuses Category:Princes Category:Royal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Life Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Possession Users Category:Plant Users Category:Weather Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Soul Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Age Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Whip Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists